


Defying Fate

by CinderTheFallenMaiden



Series: Defying Fate AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Cinder Fall Backstory, Cinder Fall Repemption Slow Burn, Demisexual Cinder Fall, Genderfluid Neopolitan/Neo, Hetrosexual Characters, Lesbian Female Characters, Mentions of past sexual relationships, Multi, Mute Neopolitan/Neo, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Suicidal Thoughts, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderTheFallenMaiden/pseuds/CinderTheFallenMaiden
Summary: Since a young age Cinder Fall believed in destiny. As she gets to know the lives she will effect, she will begin to question everything she believes to be true. Along the way she and those around her will be challenged by the demons of her past.This is an Post Volume 2 AU story.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Cinder Fall/Neopolitan, Emerald Sustrai/Amber, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Defying Fate AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Defying Fate

  


Cinder stared up at the dorm room ceiling. She thought back on the day’s events. Thanks to Roman’s misstep she would have to revise the plan. His arrest was a setback but one that could still be salvaged. There was still no sign of Roman’s partner, the one called Neopolitan. Cinder wasn’t sure if the petite criminal was dead or simply in hiding. Which just left the leader of the White Fang in Vale. Even after the underground train crash had left dozens of the White Fang either dead or missing, Adam Taurus continued to support the plan.

‘Albeit begrudgingly.’ Cinder thought correcting herself.

Their partnership if it could even be called that was build off of intimidation and the promise of human suffering. Still Adam could try and betray her once the smoke had settled. It was a possibility that she had entertained the thought of more than once. If he did it would be the last mistake he’d ever make. Cinder’s musing was interrupted by Emerald’s soft snoring. The young thief was sleeping right beside her. There was something almost angelic about her sleeping form. A strand of mint hair was now half covering one of the girl’s eyes. She considered for the briefest of moments moving the strand of hair away from Emerald’s face. Cinder didn’t have a chance to consider the strange sentiment, as there was a knock at the door.

‘Who could that be at this hour?’ Cinder thought as she got out of bed.

The half maiden made her way to the door and opened it. There standing in the hallway was a young girl who Cinder didn’t recognize. The girl was considerably shorter than Cinder, just shy of five feet tall. She possessed black hair which was styled in twintails and had brilliant green eyes. Cinder couldn’t recall seeing the girl before and yet she felt she was familiar.

“I think you have the wrong room.” Cinder said softly as not to wake up Emerald.

The green eyed girl let out a silent sigh. Cinder then watched as the girl’s hair and eye color changed before her very eyes. The once black hair changed becoming half pink and half brown with strikes of white on the pink side. Her green eyes changed from green to pink and brown. The girl before her was Neopolitan. Moving away from the door way Cinder beckoned the girl inside. Neopolitan entered the room walking past Cinder who quietly shut the door.

“Roman’s been imprisoned.” Cinder said her voice barely above a whisper. 

The shorter girl turned to face Cinder so fast the black haired woman was surprised the girl didn’t have whiplash. She looked up at Cinder as if saying ‘what now’. She considered what to tell the girl. Roman was in the custody of the Atlesian military. Breaking him out would be no small feat.

“We’ll break Roman out when the opportunity presents itself not before.” It was all she could promise.

If Neopolitan was bothered by Cinder’s words her face didn’t show it. The half maiden directed the shorter girl to a bed on the far right. Neopolitan took a seat on the edge of the bed looking up at the taller woman. Cinder was leaning against the wall wearing a nightgown of silk or something similar.

“We have a few weeks to kill before the Vytal festival starts.” Cinder said as she passively looked at her crimson nails.

Neopolitan nodded her head once in understanding. The mute girl got back up and leaned her parasol against the nightstand near her bed. She then took off her gloves and placed them on top of the nightstand. Next she retrieved her Scroll from her shorts pocket. Neopolitan was on her scroll typing something. Cinder, for her part, couldn’t see what the younger woman was typing.

“I’m going to bed soon boss.” A voice said.

Cinder raised an eyebrow in curiosity. The voice had been vaguely mechanical. Had that been Neopolitan’s voice? It was a possibility however, Cinder had not seen Neo’s lips move. Amusement shined in Neopolitan’s eyes at Cinder’s puzzlement.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost boss.” The voice said in amusement.

“How are you doing that?” Cinder asked mildly vexed that the criminal was having fun at her expense.

Smiling back at Cinder, Neopolitan started typing again. “It’s just my text to speech app, it’s very useful since I’m not much of a conversationalist.”

Cinder nodded her head in understanding. Such an app would be useful for their continued partnership. Still she was curious about one thing in particular “Were you born mute?” Cinder asked.

Neopolitan’s look of amusement softened considerably at the question. “That’s quite the faux pas boss and I don’t feel like answering that.” The voice from Neopolitan’s scroll said. 

Cinder ran her tongue against her top teeth. Asking had been a risk but, one she had taken anyway. She’d upset the girl something she would have to remedy for the sake of their future corporation.

“You’re right, that was tactless of me.” Cinder said although her eyes betrayed little sincerity.

Neopolitan only rolled her eyes at Cinder’s hollow apology. As infuriating as Cinder was proving to be, she would be useful in making Roman’s rescue go along smoother. She’d just have to learn to tolerate her new boss. Neopolitan let out a silent yawn that did not go unnoticed by Cinder.

“I’ll let you get settled then.” Cinder said taking her leave.

She made her way back to where Emerald was still fast asleep. The thief was ironically a heavy sleeper. Cinder considered getting into bed next to her. Cinder’s constant struggle with nightmares caused her to prefer to sleep alone. Cinder got into her bed. She pondered for a moment if she could lull herself into a soundless sleep. It was a reassuring yet pointless thought. She was haunted and damned by her past. A past she wished she could forget.

‘I’m just delaying the inevitable aren’t I?’ Cinder questions herself. 

Laying down fully, Cinder closes her eyes. She didn’t expect that she would have peaceful dreams. Cinder did not fight the pull of slumber even though a part of her wanted to. Sleep would soon claims her, and she dreaded what she would dream of.

***

It had been the better part of a week since Cinder had freed herself from the Madame. In that time she had been pursued relentlessly by Atlesian authorities. The man she had put her trust in had betrayed her. He would have damned her to life in another cage. His last words still haunted her.

‘That’s all you’ll ever do’ his words echoing in the young girls mind.

Cinder sighed as she starred up at the ceiling of the warehouse. How long could she keep this up? And won’t just be easier to just…

“Just to end it all.” Cinder contemplated the thought briefly.

She looked down at the twin swords she had inherited. They had once belonged to her mentor. He had forced her to choose: her freedom or his life. Cinder looked at her reflection using one of her swords. She’d hardly slept these last few days and it was beginning to show. Cinder knew she’d have to pack up and move, to where she did not know. She was so tired, if she could just get some sleep she’d be able to leave in the morning. It was a risk but Cinder couldn’t find it in herself to care. It was at that moment that the double doors of the warehouse opened.

‘Shit’ Cinder silently cursed.

The warehouse had only one entrance. She knew she’d have no choice but to fight her way out. Leaving the safety of her hiding place, Cinder confronted her would be attackers. In front of her were two people. A tall mountain of a man and the most beautiful woman Cinder had ever seen. The older woman smiled kindly as Cinder despite the fact the young girl was armed. 

“I have no intention of harming you child.” The woman said.

“Then what do you want with me?” Cinder asked still ready to attack at a moment’s notice.

“Are you aware of what will happen to you if they catch you?” The woman asked deflecting the question.

Cinder had heard stories about what happened to criminals in Atlas. She didn’t know if they we’re true and she had no intension of ever finding out. The women took a tentative step forward as not to startle Cinder.

“The Atlisian justice system is rather barbaric. They will force you to spend the rest of your days toiling away in the mines.” The woman told Cinder.

It was as the young girl had feared, Rhodes would have damned her to life in another cage. The women looked at Cinder sadly. Did she pity her? No it was more than that but Cinder did not know what it was.

“I know what it’s like to be locked in a cage,” The woman began. “That’s why I want to help you.”

“How? And more importantly who are you?” Cinder asked not fully trusting the woman.

“My name is Salem and I have an airship parked not far from here.” Salem said.

Cinder pursed her lips and thought for a moment. Could she trust this woman? And even if she couldn’t what choice did she have. She couldn’t keep running not forever at least. Salem outstretched her hand for Cinder to take. Tired of running, Cinder dropped her weapons and took Salem’s hand. 

***

When Cinder awoke, it was not as violently as she had expected. Sitting up she looked over at where Emerald still lay sleeping. How long had she slept she wondered. Slowly getting out of bed Cinder walked up to her night stand. Picking up her scroll, she looked at the time. It was five thirty in the morning two whole hours before breakfast was served at Beacon. She had dreamed about her final day in Atlas when she had meet Salem.

‘Of all the things to dream about why that?’ Cinder questioned as she moved away from her night stand.

Not wanting to think about it, Cinder decided that she would check up on her assets. The half maiden found Mercury sleeping in his bed. He must have returned to their room late last night. What the trained assassin did in his free time was hardly any concern of hers. Still, he had been out rather late last night. Filing the thought away for later, Cinder walked over to where Neopolitan had taken refuge for the night. Neopolitan was sitting up in bed looking at her scroll. The girl had either not noticed Cinder or hadn’t bothered to acknowledge her presence.

“What are you doing up so early?” Cinder asked.

Neopolitan glanced up at Cinder before beginning to type on her scroll. “I had a nightmare and woke up.” The synthetic voice on Neopolitan’s scroll admitted.

Cinder nodded her head in understanding. She sympathized with the younger woman. For she knew all too intimately the horrors nightmares could bring. A small part of Cinder wanted to ask Neopolitan if her dreams were as frequently restless as her own. In the end however, Cinder decided to ask about something else.

“Are they talking about Roman on the news?” Cinder asked.

Neopolitan looked back up at Cinder and shook her head. Cinder had figured as much but wanted to ask all the same. The Atlas military would be keeping Roman somewhere out of sight and secure. If they were lucky Roman would be on board one of the Atlisian airships Ironwood had brought with him. She’d need to contact Watts about locating Roman through the Black Queen virus. Cinder exhaled as she typed out the former Atlisian scientist’s scroll number. She could barely stand Watts even on a good day. Her scroll rang a few times before Watts answered his scroll.

“What is it this time Cinder?” Watts asked.

“The tunnels are a no go and my contact has been arrested by the Atlas military.” Cinder informed the older man.

“Well you’ve cocked this up quite royally now haven’t you?” Watts said half irritated and half amused. 

“His name is Roman Torchwick.” Cinder said.

The call went silent for a moment as Watts looked for the relevant information. Neopolitan was staring at Cinder hang on to every word. For a moment Cinder wondered if she and Roman were more than business partners. The thought vanished soon after when Watts spoke.

“He’s on Iornwood’s flagship the Mettle.” Watts spoke.

Cinder bit her lower lip at the new information. The Mettle would be heavily guarded and an attack on it would expose her hand. Watts was silent on his end a fact Cinder was thankful for. She had the better part of three weeks before the Vytal tournament started. She’d need to come up with a plan to free Roman the sooner the better.

“How do you plan to get the Grim into Vale now?” Watts asked.

Cinder considered the question for a moment before answering. “Is Ironwood still unaware he’s been hacked?” Cinder asked.

“He doesn’t suspect a thing,” Watts answered. “However that does not answer my question.”

Watts knew she was stalling and had called her out on it. Cinder had at one point hoped to secure the White Fang’s alliance at its source. Her offer to Sienna Khan had ultimately fallen on death ears. That wasn’t to say that she didn’t have a lovely evening with Emerald and White Fang’s high leader. Sienna’s refusal had forced Cinder to seek out Adam Taurus.

“The White Fang will release Grimm into the School after I sow chaos at the tournament.” Cinder explained.

The half maiden could almost hear Watts smile. “An attack on two fronts would defiantly help divide Ironwoods attention.”

Satisfied with Cinder’s answer, Watts ended the call there. Cinder would have been more bothered by the fact that Watts had just hung up on her if not for Neopolitan. She was looked up at Cinder expectantly. Cinder still didn’t know how she would fit freeing Roman into the plan. The taller woman sighed and addressed Neopolitan.

“He’s on Ironwood’s flagship.” Cinder told the shorter woman.

Neopolitan nodded once but didn’t say anything. Cinder still needed Neopolitan for the tournament. However, considering her semblance it was possible the young criminal could infiltrate Ironwood’s ship and rescue Roman undetected. She’d need to run the idea by Neopolitan first.

“When the time comes, would you be able to free Roman by yourself?” Cinder asked.

The illusionist looked up at Cinder and smiled. Well that settles that Cinder thought. The plan was coming together even if the tournament was a ways off still. Leaving Neopolitan’s bedside, Cinder went back to check up on Emerald and Mercury. For his part, Mercury was still sleeping. It mildly vexed Cinder that the son of an assassin could sleep so soundly.

‘I really must ask him where he went last night.’ Cinder thought bemused.

Returning to where the thief lay, Cinder watched as Emerald started to stir from her slumber. The young women’s emotion’s toward her often baffled Cinder. She had saved her from her old life and yet it seemed that Emerald wanted more. Although she had hadn’t received it until later in life, Cinder knew a little about affection. Is that what Emerald wanted from her? Cinder pondered the thought. It was then that Emerald slowly sat up in bed, her half lidded eyes staring up at Cinder.

“Good morning ma’am.” Emerald said groggily.

Cinder eyed a patch of exposed skin under the girl’s collarbones. Emerald had a curious array of dark freckles that dotted her skin. It was something Cinder couldn’t say she had ever gave much thought to before. Noticing where her boss was starring, Emerald blushed and looked away. Cinder raised an eyebrow at Emerald’s bashfulness but said nothing.

“Have you been up long ma’am?” Emerald asked after composing herself.

“I haven’t been up long,” Cinder answered “Now go get dressed Emerald.”

The thief got out of bed to get dressed. Cinder, for her part, did the same. Once dressed Cinder had Emerald wake Mercury as was their routine. Emerald walked up to Mercury’s bed and woke the taller man up the only way she knew how. By holding his nose. Mercury woke up almost immediately. Neopolitan who had watched the whole thing smiled as the two younger teenagers began their morning argument. 

‘Honestly those two are like siblings.’ Cinder thought having also seen what had just transpired.

Half way through Emerald and Mercury’s continued antics Neopolitan had gotten out of bed. She make her way to Cinder’s side seeking refuge from the constant bickering. Cinder’s face betrayed half annoyance but, she had yet to end argument between Emerald and Mercury.

“Are they always like this?” The electronic voice from Neopolitan’s scroll asked. 

“Pretty much.” Cinder answered simply.

Neopolitan rolled her eyes at that but didn’t comment. Finally having enough of Emerald and Mercury’s antics, Cinder intervened. The black haired women ran a tight ship when she wanted to, a fact that somewhat impressed Neopolitan. Having successfully rebuked her subordinates Cinder turned to face the shorter woman. Cinder then pulled out several lien cards from her skirt pocket. She gave one of the cards to Neopolitan and put the rest back.

“Go to the school store and use it to buy any supplies you need,” Cinder said. “Meet back up with us at the cafeteria by seven thirty.”

Neopolitan nodded once before taking her leave. Cinder, Emerald and Mercury spent the next half hour getting ready. It was a little past seven when they left for the school’s cafeteria. Neopolitan meet them in the hall, a backpack strapped over both shoulders. She was however not alone. Standing with Neopolitan was one of the teams Cinder had taken an interest in. Amber colored eyes looked over at Team JNPR. Cinder focused her gaze on Pyrrha Nikos. Pyrrha had hair that was as red as blood and eyes that were a brilliant shade of green.

“I don’t believe we have been formerly acquainted, I’m Cinder Fall.”

Cinder extended her hand which Pyrrha took with her own. The Argus champion’s grip was firm but Cinder knew she was holding her strength back. Pyrrha was the first to relent and move her hand away.

“I’m Pyrrha Nikos.” Pyrrha said introducing herself.

“It’s a pleasure to meet someone as skilled as you miss Nikos.” Cinder said smiling.

Pyrrha blushed at Cinder’s complement. “Just Pyrrha is fine and I’m not that skilled.” Pyrrha said.

Cinder hadn’t expected Pyrrha to be so humble. She’d have to remember that for later encounters with the girl. Cinder quickly glanced at the time on her scroll. It was still a good fifteen minutes before the cafeteria opened. Plenty of time to pick Pyrrha’s mind for information she decided.

“If you don’t mind me asking, where are you from originally?” Cinder asked killing time.

“I was born and raised in the city of Argus.” Pyrrha explained.

The answer surprised Cinder if only a little. The clothes and armor Pyrrha wore during mock fights suggested a Mistralian upbringing. Though considering that Argus was first settled by settlers from Mistral, Pyrrha’s choice of attire was not too surprising.

“Then I take it you attended Sanctum Academy?” Cinder asked.

“I did before deciding to move to Vale to attend Beacon Academy,” Pyrrha told the older woman. “What about you?”

This was a question Cinder had prepared for. “I was born in the city of Wind Path.” Cinder lied to the younger woman.

“Don’t many thieves and assassins call Wind Path home?” Pyrrha asked remembering reading something she read in a book once.

“The stories of Wind Path’s criminal underground are more accurate than most people realize.” Cinder admitted.

Pyrrha was somewhat surprised by what Cinder had told her. She would have never guessed the older woman had been born in one of the more dangerous cities on Remnant. Pyrrha found herself curious about the transfer student from Haven.

“Not to pry but, what was it like there?” Pyrrha found herself asking.

Again Cinder considered what lie to weave to Pyrrha. She never knew where the orphanage she had lived was located. Deciding it best to continue the lie Cinder continued.

“I grew up in a large house with my mother and father,” Cinder said. “What about yourself.”

“I grew up in a small apartment complex in Argus with my mom.” Pyrrha admitted.

The fact that Pyrrha mentioned nothing about a father interested Cinder. Being a single parent wasn’t unheard of be it because of Grimm or something else. Cinder decided she wouldn’t pry into the matter any further at least for now. Pyrrha didn’t ask any further questions as the two teams waited for the cafeteria to open. It was not long after that Glynda Goodwitch and the cafeteria staff arrived. Using her key Glynda unlocked the door leading to the cafeteria and ushered the staff and students inside. The cafeteria staff immediately began getting settled as Team JNPR and Cinder’s team sat down at one of the school benches.

“So what’s your team called?” Jaune asked.

“Team CMSN.” Cinder answered. “I don’t believe I caught the rest of your names.”

“I’m Jaune Arc and I’m the leader of team JNPR.” The blonde said.

The blonde haired man was handsome but otherwise unremarkable Cinder had to admit. She had seen him fight in mock battles and compared to Pyrrha, his abilities were barley passable. She had heard whispers that he had not discovered his semblance yet. He’d be easy to pacify during the tournament.

“I’m Nora Valkyrie nice to meet ya.” A red headed young woman said.

Although Nora was barely taller than Neopolitan, she wielded a hammer that was as tall as she was. Cinder knew by watching her fights that she was a competent fighter nearly at Pyrrha Nikos’s level. Although Cinder did not know what her semblance was, she hoped to find out before the tournament. 

“My name is Lie Ren.” The last member of Team JNPR introduced himself.

If Cinder were to guess Lie Ren was from Mistral. Why was he attending Beacon instead of Haven? Cinder found herself wondering. She should look over Team JNPR’s school records once she got the chance. The half maiden had seen Lie Ren’s mock fights, He was better than Jaune but, lagged behind Nora and Pyrrha. Like Nora, Cinder did not know what Ren’s semblance was.

“Looks like they’ve set up, let’s go Ren!” Nora exclaimed as she dragged her teammate to form a breakfast line.

Team CMSN, Jaune and Pyrrha lined up behind Nora and Ren waiting to be served. It was not long after that the rest of the students arrived for breakfast. Cinder recognized some of the newcomers as people she knew or knew of. There was a chance that Team RWBY might recognize Neopolitan. Fortunately the four teenagers that comprised Team RWBY didn’t seem to see through Neopolitan’s disguise. Cinder watched Ren and Nora leave the line with their breakfast. On the young man’s trey was a meal comprising of bread, eggs, bacon and fruit. Nora, for her part, however had a stack of six pancakes with a sickening amount of syrup. 

‘Quite the polar opposites those two.’ Cinder mused.

Pyrrha and Jaune were the next to be served. Pyrrha had ordered a Sfougato a popular dish originating from Mistral. Jaune for his part had ordered a Croque Madame sandwich a popular Valese dish. The pair left to sit next to their other teammates. Cinder moved up in line and was asked what she wanted for breakfast.

“I’ll have Kakitamajiru with a side of bread.” Cinder said ordering her breakfast.

The cook nodded before leaving to prepare Cinder’s meal. Mercury looked at Cinder inquisitively as if trying to figure out what she had just ordered. She wasn’t too surprised that Mercury had never heard of the dish before, after all he was not from Mistral.

“Have you never had egg drop soup before Mercury?” Cinder asked playfully.

The younger man shook his head which did not surprise Cinder in the slightest. The half maiden pondered for a moment on how best to describe the dish to Mercury. “It’s a soup made from beaten eggs in chicken broth with pepper and scallions for seasoning.” Cinder explained.

Mercury made a face as if saying it didn’t sound very appetizing, though knowing the young man, he was just going to have cereal for breakfast. Cinder’s Kakitamajiru was served up in short order by the cooks. The half maiden took her bowl of food and rejoined team JNPR at one of the tables. Mercury, Emerald and Neopolitan returned to the table shortly after Cinder sat down. Taking a spoonful of chicken broth, Cinder blew on it gently before drinking it down. The taste brought back memories of sitting together eating with the other kids at the orphanage. She frowned at the memory but continued eating. Wasting food was not her way.

“Is the food not good?” Pyrrha asked.

The question took Cinder by surprise for a moment. The redhead’s face betrayed concern a fact that vexed Cinder. They weren’t even on the same team and yet here the younger woman was showing concern for her. It didn’t make any sense. 

“The food is fine, I just remember something from years ago.” Cinder admitted although she could not grasp why.

“Not to pry but, do you want to talk about it?” Pyrrha asked her voice softer now.

The girl sounded concerned for her but why? It didn’t make any sense to Cinder. She couldn’t sense any deception or ulterior motive from Pyrrha. Which was deeply concerning Cinder thought. People don’t just help others without expecting something in return. Putting her spoon down in the bowl Cinder sighed.

“It’s nothing you need concern yourself with.” Cinder said hoping to end this line of questioning.

Pyrrha nodded in understanding and went back to eating her breakfast. Cinder resumed eating in peace even as her mind struggled to fathom Pyrrha. The rest of breakfast was uneventful and quiet aside from chatter from the other tables. As registered second year students team CMSN’s first class would be plant science with Professor Thumbelina Peach. The class held little interest to Cinder although it was one of the classes her team had with team CFVY. It was then that the bell indicating the end of breakfast rang. Cinder’s team left the cafeteria after depositing their treys, plates, bowls and utensils to be cleaned by the kitchen staff. Team CMSN made their way to Professor Peach’s classroom. The door was closed most likely still locked Cinder imagined. The Professor was running late which was not really surprising. Thumbelina Peach spent the better part of her day working in her greenhouse on campus. Sensing the wait for the professor might be a while Neopolitan took out her scroll and switched it on. Cinder glanced down at her red nails as she heard the hallway clock tick away. The sound of four pairs of footsteps alerted the half maiden that they had company. 

“Well, looks like you beat us here.” A voice called out.

Cinder and her team looked over to where the voice had come from. It was Coco Adel and the rest of team CFVY. The second year student was, from what Cinder could gather from their brief interactions thus far, confident yet competent. Her team had aided team RWBY and JNPR in the defense of the city yesterday. Cinder also knew that Coco Adel was heiress to the wealthiest family in Vale.

“Good morning to you miss Adel.” Cinder greeted.

The brunette flushed slightly a fact that Cinder picked up on. “No need to be so formal, just call me Coco.” Team CFVY’s leader said.

Cinder smiled back at Coco. It would be all too easy to manipulate the younger woman if the need arose. “I will endeavor to do so.”

Coco looked at Emerald and then at Neopolitan. “This you’re other teammate I take it?” Coco asked.

“Yes this is my teammate Navy Pagano.” Cinder introduced.

Neopolitan fought the urge to raise an eyebrow at Cinder’s choice of alias. Nevertheless, the petite young woman smiled and waved over at Coco. The eight students then stood in silence as they waited for their professor to arrive. When Thumbelina Peach arrived she was not alone. The middle aged teacher had with her someone Cinder instantly recognized. It was the current fall maiden Amber.

“I would like to introduce you all to our newest teaching assistant Amber Fall.” Peach introduced.

Panic rose in Cinder as Amber looked her direction. Amber’s gaze held no recollection of the dark haired woman. Cinder felt as though she had just dodged a bullet. No longer fearing detection, Cinder took in the sight of the young woman. The transfer had scarred her face in several places Cinder noticed. Amber’s brunette hair had grown since the attack but still framed her face. Amber meet Cinder’s gaze. Unlike last time her eyes were unclouded by fear. 

‘Please don’t.’ Cinder remembered the words Amber had pleaded in perfect clarity.

Cinder was quick to brush the memory away. Thumbelina called Amber back over to her which helped center Cinder’s thought on the present. The professor led Amber and the other students into the classroom. As Thumbelina started what was to be a shortened lecture, Cinder found her thoughts centered on Amber. The power she sought was close and yet it felt so far away. All throughout the rest of class Cinder observed the ethereal young maiden. 

  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments, feedback and constructive criticism are welcome in the comment section. Chapter 2 is currently in production.


End file.
